Do I Wake or Sleep?
by Candyfairey
Summary: Emma Keats is a modern girl who finds herself in 1966 immersed in her favorite book and 80's film. How will she deal with being in this alternate universe? Why can't she remember what happens in the novel? How will she get back home? After befriending our favorite gang of greasers, and falling for her favorite character all over again, will she even want to go home? Darry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first "The Outsiders" fic and I am so excited about this. The title for this is taken from John Keats "Ode to a Nightingale" (one of my favorite poems). If you haven't read it and are interested you can find it on which has tons and tons and tons of goodies for your eager consumption of poetry. Also this starts a good bit before the events that happen in _The Outsiders_. **

**Disclaimer: I am doing this once for the entire fic: I own nothing except my OC Elle Keats.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Playlist:**

 **Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc-Wake Me Up**

Chapter 1

'What the hell?' she thought, feeling someone or something poke her side.

The young woman felt a hand grasp her upper arm and jostle her. She opened her eyes and immediately registered that there was a throbbing at the back of her head. Her eyes squinted as the harsh sunlight met her eyes. Her eyes widened when the sunlight dimmed and she could make out a figure kneeled over her.

There were two figures. Two young boys, definitely younger than her, were watching her with concerned looks. She watched as they exchanged a look and pulled herself up on her elbows.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" the youngest looking boy asked as the other boy reached out a hand as if to steady her but then pulled it back, not quite sure what to do.

"Um…" she paused, looking between the two. "I think so? Where am I?"

The boys exchanged another worried glance as she remembered the night before. It had definitely been night and she had definitely not been on the ground. Had she?

She closed her eyes, trying to remember. She'd just moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma and was headed to a new friend from school's house to spend the night and study for the class they had together.

"You're in the lot," the younger boy told her.

"The lot?" She looked around at the bare area, noticing the trash and the junk.

"Yeah, you must've passed out here. Where do you live?"

She sat up and realized that the straps to her dark green backpack were still around her shoulders and the straps of her small beige purse were still on her right arm.

"I don't…I was walking to a friend's house…I…" She stopped, not continuing.

"Hey, I'm Ponyboy," one boy introduced himself. "And this here's Johnny. We'll help ya get back home 'cause you don't look too good."

Her eyes widened. "Po…Ponyboy? Johnny?"

"Uh, yeah," Ponyboy said, brows furrowing.

She didn't answer. She was dreaming, because Ponyboy and Johnny looked an awful lot like the actors from _The Outsiders_ film and they had the same names?

"You said this is the lot?" she asked.

Ponyboy glanced at Johnny again before answering her. "Okay, hey look why don't you come back to my place until you feel better all right? Then Johnny and me, we'll help you."

"Yeah, sure we will!" Johnny piped up, the first thing he'd said to her.

"Okay, thank you." She was still not sure what was going on and decided to just go with it for now.

They helped her up and walked on either side of her in silence until they neared a row of houses.

"There's my place," Ponyboy pointed. "Come on, Darry won't mind."

She stopped just short of the sidewalk. "Da…Darry?"

"Uh, yeah. He's my big brother. Don't worry he's okay. He won't mind I promise."

It wasn't him minding that she was worried about, it was just Darry himself. When she first read The Outsiders Darry had quickly become her favorite and then when she saw the movie she thought Patrick Swayze was the perfect choice and his portrayal made her love the character even more. She nodded and followed them through the metal gate and into the house.

"Hey, Soda, Darry you home? I need your help!"

A guy who looked ridiculously like Patrick Swayze quickly came out of the kitchen. "Pony what's…?" He stopped mid-sentence, not expecting to see a girl standing in between his brother and Johnny.

"Uh, this is…What's your name?"

"Emma."

"This is Emma. Johnny and I just found her passed out in the lot."

"Yeah but she's kinda confused," Johnny added.

Darry stared at the girl. She didn't look like she was from around here and she definitely wasn't a greaser girl or a soc. She wore tight, dark skinny jeans; scuffed up high-top Chucks; a white V-neck tee and a lightweight army green jacket that went to her thighs. Her straight, dark brown hair just brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, wide, and, he could clearly see, fearful.

"You okay?" he asked her, stepping closer.

Her eyes met his and her answer caught in her throat. Gosh he was gorgeous. She shook her head. "Is this a joke?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"This is a joke right? You guys aren't real. I mean you can't be here. I mean…I mean this isn't possible."

"What's not possible?" Ponyboy asked.

"You…all three of you…this place…you…you're not…" she started taking in short breaths and backing away from all of them.

"Hey now it's okay," Darry said calmly. "We can help you." He took a few steps towards her and she came to a stop, her backpack hitting a wall.

"This isn't…" She was panicking the hell out and she couldn't stop it, couldn't get a decent breath. She felt her head start to feel light and the edges of her vision became blurry and grey.

She shook her head as unwanted tears escaped from her eyes and her chest felt like it was tightening. Her vision continued to grow fuzzier and darker as she gasped for breath. She absently dropped her purse and waved her hands out in front of her, trying desperately to stop the panic attack, to in some way get some air, to regain some control.

She could barely make any of the guys out now. She knew she was going to pass out and she couldn't prevent it as she closed her eyes and her now unconscious body careened towards the carpet.

Darry shot forward, arms out, and caught her easily before she could hit the floor. He picked her up like she weighed nothing and carried her to the couch where he set her down gently.

"Pony," Darry started, taking charge. "I'll get this backpack off of her." He felt her forehead, "You get her a damp rag and some pain pills for when she wakes up. She's burning up. Johnny can you find me a blanket please?"

Johnny and Pony nodded and quickly left the room as Darry pulled the straps of her bag from her arms and sat her limp form up long enough to pull it off. He set it on the floor next to the couch. When Pony came back in with the rag he kneeled down next to the couch and folded the rag, placing it on her forehead.

"Tell me exactly what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Playlist:**

 **Everly Brothers-Wake Up Little Susie**

Chapter 2

"Where'd this chick come from?"

"Me and Pony found her passed out in the lot."

"So you brought her home? Way to go Johnny!"

"Dally," Johnny blushed, "Very funny."

"What'd you say her name was?" Two-Bit asked.

"Emma. She said her name is Emma," Pony answered.

"Guys what are you…all right, come on, give her some space would ya?"

"Aw lighten' up Darry! It ain't often you guys get a gal in your place," Two-Bit joked.

Emma groaned, moving to fling her arm over her face but something stopped her. She opened her eyes, blinking several times, getting her bearings. An itchy wool blanket was tucked tightly in around her and as the fog from her unconsciousness passed she realized she was sweating profusely. She jerked off the blanket and shoved it to the floor as she sat up.

She yelled out when she saw five male faces leering at her less than a foot away. She recognized Dally instantly. His face was leaning over the armrest that her head had just been next to.

He smirked at her. "I'm Dally."

"I know," she said, placing her elbows on her knees and rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"You know?" Dally asked.

Her eyes went wide when she realized what she'd said but before she could say anything Darry came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. He moved passed Ponyboy and picked up a bottle of pain pills, taking two out. He held the glass and the pills out to her and she took them gratefully.

"Thank you," she said after gulping down the water.

"You're welcome."

"What do you mean you know?" Dally asked again, his eyes narrowed.

She stared at him as the others watched her carefully, waiting for her reply.

She looked down at her Chucks. "I…"

Ponyboy cut her off. "Before you passed out you were saying stuff like, like you thought something was a joke? And you said we weren't real?"

She nodded, eyes focusing on the tips of her shoes, and wove her fingers together, moving them around nervously in her lap.

She took a deep breath and looked up. Her eyes met Soda-Pop's who was sitting on the coffee table directly in front of her.

"You're Soda Patrick Curtis but you go by Soda or Soda-Pop and," she pointed at each of the boys in turn, "you're his younger brother Ponyboy Michael Curtis and you go by Pony, you're their older brother Darrel Shayne Curtis but you go by Darry, you're Steve Randle who is Soda's best friend. You're Keith Matthews but you go by Two-Bit because you always get your two bits in, you're Johnny Cade and sometimes go by Johnnycake and you're Dallas Winston but you go by Dally."

She took in a deep breath after she finished and immediately the boys started shouting and arguing amongst one another.

"Guys! Guys would you all just shut the heck up for a minute!" Darry yelled.

The gang shut-up.

Darry looked at Emma, stepping towards her, his suspicion and unease written all over his face. "How do you know all that?"

She swallowed. "I…where I'm from you guys are just fictional book characters except you look a whole lot like the actors from the 1983 film."

"1983 film? Girly it's 1966," Two-Bit started.

"Prove it," Dally challenged.

"Just look at her" Pony cut in. "What girl wears a guy's shirt like that?"

"Where's my purse?" she asked.

Johnny handed it to her and she unzipped it and pulled out her smart phone. She held it up and showing the screen to them pressed a button on the side. She couldn't suppress a smile when the screen lit up with none other than the picture from _The Outsiders_ movie poster showed as her wallpaper. Dally snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!" She reached for her phone but Dally jumped back, staring at the strange thing in his hands.

"What is this?" he asked, shaking it.

"It's a telephone," she answered, getting up and walking towards Dally. "Let me show you guys something to prove I'm telling the truth."

She held out her hand for the phone and he slapped it into her palm. She pointed at the date on the screen. "What does that say?"

Dally leaned closer to look at what she was pointing at. "It says 6/1/2015."

His eyes went wide and the others moved quickly to see what he was seeing. After each of them confirmed that the thing said exactly what Dally had said it did they settled back down.

"So you've traveled through time or something?" Johnny asked.

"More like universe," she said.

They stared at her.

She sighed and pocketed the phone, her hands falling to her sides. "I honestly don't know. I don't know how I got here or why but I'm here. Like I said where I'm from you guys are fictional characters from a book and film and I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming. I've never had a dream as vivid as this. I'm just as lost as you guys are."

No one said anything and as she started pacing tears started to form in her eyes. 'Don't cry. Do not cry,' she told herself. 'Not in front of them.'

She reigned in her tears as the guys watched her.

"Well," Darry spoke causing her to stop and turn to look at him. "I guess you can stay here until we figure this out. I won't feel right puttin' a girl out on the street. I'll take the couch and you can have my bed. You're welcome to shower and to any food."

This time she couldn't get a hold of the tears and they flowed freely.

"Thank you," she squeaked out, wiping her eyes quickly. "But I'll take the couch. It's probably too short for you anyway and you have to work."

Darry was quiet as he stood across from her. He could tell she wasn't about to take no for an answer and he sighed with resignation. "All right. You're the guest. Pony'll make up the couch for you. If you're hungry there's some food in the kitchen."

"So what…" Soda stopped mid-sentence when Darry shot him a look.

"No more questions tonight. I think Emma's dealt with enough for today. Pony you need to get ready for bed, you've got school tomorrow."

The guys didn't argue and instead moved to leave.

Emma watched as Steve and Two-Bit told the gang bye and Dally told Johnny he'd walk him home. Johnny looked over at her as Dally put his arm across his shoulders. She smiled at him and his face brightened immediately and he waved goodbye.

Emma waved back and watched them go. Darry, who had left the room after telling Pony to get ready for bed, came back in with some clothes in his arms.

"I figured you'd probably want a shower at some point, so the towels are under the bathroom sink and here's a clean shirt of Pony's. I think he's the closest to your size. I'll find you some sweatpants or something to sleep in too."

"Thank you but I do have a set of pajamas with me. I was headed to spend the night at a friend's house. We were going to study for a class we have together."

Darry nodded as Pony came in the room with a pillow and some sheets, headed to the couch.

~O.o~

She let the hot water soothe her muscles for a few minutes after she stepped in the shower. She was thankful she had her toiletry bag, pajamas, and an extra set of clothes stuffed in her backpack. After she got out of the shower and dried off she put on a pair of grey sleep shorts and a two sizes too big Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She wrapped her hair in the towel and brushed her teeth. Gathering her things she went back into the living room, placing her backpack on the floor next to the couch.

When she turned around she noticed Darry sitting in an armchair reading a newspaper. "You hungry?" Darry asked, his eyes not straying from hers.

She nodded and he set the paper down and rose from the chair.

"Oh, that's okay, I can get it for myself."

"I don't mind. I'll show you where stuff is."

He did just that and when she said she would like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made it for her. He sat it down on a plate in front of her at the table and poured her a glass of milk.

"Thank you," she said, picking up the sandwich.

"You're welcome." He took the seat across from her and leaned back in his chair. "I'm still not quite sure what's happenin' here but I can see this ain't easy for you."

She nodded, her mouth full.

"If you don't mind me askin' how old are you? Are you from here?"

When she could talk she answered. "I'm twenty. I'm actually from Georgia. My mom live though and I moved here to live with her."

Darry nodded. "So what else do you know about me and my friends?"

"Well I know that you work roofing houses so you can support your brothers. If you weren't doing that you'd be in college. You're parents died when their car got stuck on train tracks." She saw the pain in his eyes when she said that. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he said.

After a beat of silence she continued. "Soda dropped out of school and works at the gas station with Steve. Dallas went to jail when he was ten. Two-Bit lives with his mom and sister and he's the wise cracker. Johnny's parents fight all the time and his dad's abusive." She furrowed her brows. "I can't, I know there's more but I don't remember. I just know who you guys are, what you're like. That's it."

"So you don't remember anything that happens in the book? Or film?"

She shook her head and he could make out the worry on her face.

"Well you've had a rough day, maybe it will come to you soon."

"Maybe."

They sat in silence for a few moments as he watched her. The idea that his life was in a book and a movie seeming ridiculous but he could feel that everything she had said so far was true.

She pulled the towel from her head and her dark locks tumbled down in a damp mess.

"Here, I'll take that," he said, reaching for the towel.

"Thanks."

She watched him leave the small dining room and couldn't help but feel a bit of awe as she looked at him. He. Was. Gorgeous.

She shook her head, dismissing anymore thoughts about Darry. She'd just met him for goodness sake. But she couldn't help but feel like she knew him, knew all of the guys, already. It wasn't that she was comfortable, she certainly wasn't, being here, it was just really, really confusing and she felt out of place as she put her plate and glass in the sink.

Darry came into the living room just as Pony was finishing making up the couch for Emma.

"Thanks Pony. I can…I can call you Pony right?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. And you're welcome."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he smiled at her.

"Well I'm gonna' hit the hay too, goodnight. If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me up all right?" Darry asked.

She nodded. "Goodnight Darry."


End file.
